1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to submersible D.C. electric motors and more particularly to a support system for enhancing the long term life of a brush-type submersible D.C. electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several problems involved with providing a suitable environment to support the long term life of a brush-type D.C. electric motor which is to operate totally submerged in water. These problems which are not completely and satisfactorily addressed by the prior art are:
(1) Long term integrity against water leakage into the motor working parts when the motor is submerged hundreds of feet under water, while transmitting through the enclosure mechanical energy, for example to a pump. PA1 (2) Provision for good brush life with carbon brushes which require free water vapor in the surrounding atmosphere. PA1 (3) Provision for lowering of the oxygen content of the entrapped air surrounding the motor to prevent commutator oxidation which causes brush resistance increases and subsequent higher wear rates. PA1 (4) Provision for the simple execution of a means to overcome the above problems with a technique readily available in field maintenance conditions, for example, no filling of the motor enclosure with pressurized inert gases required, etc.